


our love is god

by keouil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keouil/pseuds/keouil
Summary: he loves her, let him love her.she is strong, let her be strong.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	our love is god

sasuke can count on one hand the number of things that gets him out of bed in the morning.

breakfast was always served in time when he was younger, back in a time family meant something and blood accounted for more than death. they were uchiha through and through, but more than that, they were a _family_. his okasan was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, his brother someone he would move heaven and hell for, and his father was someone he wanted to emulate when he grew up.

but then he did grow up.

and suddenly beautiful things weren’t so much people as they were full-blown lies fed to children to make them behave and not look under the bed for monsters because the most vicious creatures, sasuke learned, were the ones sitting with him opposite the dinner table offering to train him on his katana.

it was people who weren’t people so much as they were figments of the flawless reality he dreamed up in his head, of a family that all got up in the morning and ate breakfast together and sparred responsibly and all that domestic _bullshit_. 

but no. because little sasuke has grown since blood moons and lying kin.

and the only thing that gets him up in the morning now is the knowledge he can see through the night. no one is going to get past him now.

_(maybe there was a period of time, probably when he was neither a vengeful survivor or unwilling student, that he thought the concept of seeing pink hair was worth at least being on their meeting spot at the konoha bridge on time)_

* * *

sakura is up by six am sharp every day.

her schedule depends heavily on being an early riser, no matter the day or circumstance. she has patients to tend to and wounds to stitch and expectations to surpass. incompetence was not on her to do list at any given day.

when you have other names constantly mentioned in passing once people learn of yours, you are never just haruno sakura. you are an apprentice of the hokage. you are one third of the copy ninja’s team. you are the freeloader of konoha’s most glorified orphans.

it doesn’t matter if you graduated top of your class and second only to the last uchiha. all compliments are thrown out the window when you manage to heal a broken bone by the end of your first month as an intern medic. people don’t even bat an eye when you dismantle an entire terrain with just your pinky finger.

it’s not that they didn’t see you were everything you worked hard for, it’s that everything you worked hard for didn’t mean anything compared to theirs.

but then that’s why she’s always the first person to clock in the hospital right? if she couldn’t be divinely exceptional, she was going to make sure she wasn’t going to be goddamn forgotten.

_(she thought she was special once, when a boy with dark hair and red eyes told her she had a knack for genjustu and she rode that high all the fucking way and made her feel so profoundly seen that makes her animosity now all the more transparent)_

* * *

there are nights sasuke can’t sleep. 

rare occurrences in themselves, because usually by the time he hits the sheets his exhaustion gets the better of him and he all but passes out then and there with his training clothes still on. tonight was a night such as that.

there is an old trick passed down in the uchiha grapevine that he had the fortune of hearing from his brother in the before everything, he told him that once he got his sharingan he could put himself to sleep if he followed a certain number of steps. 

first, close your eyes and calm your breathing. simple enough considering this was one of the foundations they were taught in the academy.

second, stabilize your chakra. a little on the tricky side, because his large reserves always made it all the more harder to get a tight grip on them as he would’ve liked. in fact, in all his travels, it was rare to stumble upon someone who had perfect chakra control even in the best of shinobi. for someone he once knew in the before everything to master it when they were all but thirteen should have gotten her a fucking medal. he did it in three tries, only through gritted teeth and barely repressed annoyance.

the third step was always the easiest. itachi told him to envision casting a sharingan into yourself, using your inner vision as a mirror to parallel your eyes. a more appropriate term he should have used was to essentially mindfuck yourself. lucky for him, sasuke has years of experience in that department.

only it never sticks, because they’re not illusions so much as they are _memories_. of a time he didn’t have the eye and relied purely on his sub-par combat skills and getting by through forced teamwork and then later on when he did finally get them and he was drunk on power and curse marks and he was so sure he was going to kill this sound shinobi until suddenly someone is by his back.

he knows this part all too well by now.

_every fucking time._

whenever he tries to ensnare himself to the void she is there to pull him back out and unravel each layer of illusion until he is forced to see everything he has turned into and all he has forced her to accept. a man that was not just a man but a broken memorabilia of a history that escaped him, a boy who lost a mother too young, a concept of revenge he wasn’t sure was even worth fighting for when the warmth of her embrace was the only justice he needed.

sasuke sharingans himself to sleep twice a week.

* * *

there is no such thing as a good night’s rest for sakura.

not when she is working triple shifts to account for the influx of injured people coming and going hourly, not when every mission naruto or kakashi-sensei do outside leave them vulnerable and she fears she won’t make it in time because she wasn’t on call, not when tsunade is drinking more and shizune can’t keep hiding her stash forever and she eventually has to be the only sober functional adult in all of the village.

because sakura wasn’t exceptional, intergalactic, or even cosmically blessed like most of the men around her. the game was rigged from the moment they took one look at her pink hair and decided that was all they needed to know.

she could break a hundred bones and heal a thousand wounds, but all they will see is that naruto put half of those men in the hospital through brute force alone. she can recite the entire human anatomy on the spot, but all that matters is that kakashi-sensei can look at one anatomic graph and never forget it ever. she could always try to be one step ahead of everyone in her life, but that won’t matter when everyone only looks past to whose behind her.

sakura wasn’t anyone who turned heads so she made sure she stayed in their minds. 

* * *

sasuke was sure he was never going to find love in the form of nerdy girls with green eyes, but here he was dreaming himself to sleep with thoughts of the only one worth dreaming for.

sakura was sure she was never going to grow out of the shadows of the ones who eclipsed her, but here she was shining down her own spotlight.

_and maybe one day, his dream and her glow can orbit around each other._


End file.
